


Data Loves Lore to Pieces

by explicitly_fandroid



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Android Cocks, Androids, Blood, Deactivation, Destruction, Dismemberment, Erections, Fanart, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitly_fandroid/pseuds/explicitly_fandroid
Summary: Some explicit and brutal Data/Lore fan art.





	Data Loves Lore to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I say this is how Descent really ended.
> 
> At least it seems as if Lore had some fun, right?
> 
> This was a present for Servetolive. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for the quality. It's a scan. -.-


End file.
